


The Magnet Man

by XenomorphLiebe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: "The Candy Man" (1971), Gen, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenomorphLiebe/pseuds/XenomorphLiebe
Summary: Who can stop an army / Fights for me and you / Opposes humans and will mutantkind rescueThe Magnet Man / Oh, the Magnet Man can / The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram





	The Magnet Man

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the Sammy Davis Jr. cover [x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ga_6Roia4I0)

Who can stop an army _(who can stop an army)_

Fights for me and you _(fights for me and you)_

Opposes humans and will mutantkind rescue

 

The Magnet Man _(the Magnet Man)_

Oh, the Magnet Man can   _(the Magnet Man can)_

The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram

_(makes the bigots scram)_

 

Who can be our hero _(who can be our hero)_

Isn't a bad guy _(isn't a bad guy)_

Stands up for mutants and refuses to comply

 

The Magnet Man _(the Magnet Man)_

Oh, the Magnet Man can _(the Magnet Man can)_

The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram

_(makes the bigots scram)_

 

The Magnet Man makes / for ev'ry mutant's sake / a hope and a future

While Xavier talks about his distant dream, Mags'll lead the winnin' team

 

Oh, who can defend mutants _(who can defend mutants)_

From humanity _(from humanity)_

Is magnetism's master and defies gravity

 

The Magnet Man _(the Magnet Man)_

Oh, the Magnet Man can _(the Magnet Man can)_

The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram

_(makes the bigots scram)_

 

The Magnet Man makes / for ev'ry mutant's sake / a hope and a future

While Xavier talks about his distant dream, Mags'll lead the winnin' team

 

Yeah, yeah, yeah

 

Who can defend mutants _(who can defend mutants)_

From humanity _(from humanity)_

Is magnetism's master and defies gravity

 

_(the Magnet Man)_

The Magnet Man can

_(the Magnet Man can)_

 

The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram  _(makes the bigots scram)_

Yes, The Magnet Man can 'cause he levitates a tank and makes the bigots scram  _(makes the bigots scram)_

 

a-Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man

_(makes the bigots scram)_

Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man

_(makes the bigots scram)_

Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man, a-Magnet Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on Tumblr at the same URL
> 
> p.s. This is about 100x funnier if you picture Magneto singing it with the Brotherhood on backing vocals


End file.
